Instantly, Constantly, For Eternity
by Flightfeather
Summary: Theodore Grace returns to Bon Temps over a decade later but, while his cousins are thrilled to see him, was returning the event that will get him killed. Maybe his only option will be a blond vampire who isn't just interested in his power. Slash Eric/OMC
1. Chapter 1

_{I don't not own Trueblood or The Southern Vampire Mysteries, this is not for profit}_

**-Instantly, Constantly, For Eternity-**

_Chapter One_

The door in front of Theo was white and on the flakey side. It was such a completely ordinary door that the feeling it brewed inside of him was startling, a bubbling that seemed to spread through him and bring tears to his eyes. Theo took a deep drag of his cigarette before wiping them away.

As a child, that door had swung open every summer with a welcoming hug and a chocolate chip cookie. Passing through that door meant love and happiness, being able to get away from everything at home. His Grandmother had always been the only one in his large family that he had been able to call and just talk to. Theo knew that this time it would be nothing like that, Gran was gone and he had no idea how his cousins would react to him.

The sun was so bright in the sky that Theo had to squint to find the door bell. Steeping back and looking around, the house was still wonderful in every way and he hoped dearly that they would let him stay, just so he could be closer to her. Not being able to go to Gran's funeral had nearly killed him, so much had he wanted to say goodbye to her, after not even calling in over two years but Theo hadn't gotten that chance. All he wanted to do was to be able to stay in her house for a while.

_This place makes you happy_

"Yeah, it does" Theo's voice was low; he didn't want whoever was home to think him mad before they even said hello.

He could hear movement behind the door, before a loud crash and a string of colourful curses. Smiling, Theo realized that it must be Jason because only he could he so ridiculously uncoordinated. Jason had never been that bright, even when they were children.

Theo had not seen his cousins, even really a picture, since he was nineteen and that was eleven years ago. In his mind, Jason was still that skinny thirteen year old boy that had loved to follow him around not this grown man in front of him. Jason had become, for want of a better word, hot. Briefly, Theo hoped to the gods that this wasn't his younger cousin, because he was just so goddamn attractive.

Jason just stared for a moment before a huge smile crossed his face and he pulled Theo into a tight hug.

"Oh my god in heaven, I cannot believe it is you, cousin. Wait, it is you, isn't it? 'Cause I hope to the lord that you are not a random person and I have made a damned fool of myself again" Jason was still smiling so wide that Theo couldn't help but smile back. One thing Jason had always been good at was making Theo feel better.

"Yeah, it's me alright. How you been, Jay? Is Sookie here?" Jason laughed and pulled him inside, which seemed to have had a bomb go off inside of it.

"Sorry 'bout the mess, there's been a whole heap of things wrong with the place and Sook has got me working on them. Sorry, cousin, she's not here right now, she left for work about two hours ago but we can go and see her if you want. She is gonna have a fit when she see's you"

"Yeah, that'd be great Jay. Though it's not too far is it 'cause you look like you have a lot to do and I don't want to be an inconvenience or nothing" Smirking Jason slapped him on the back and told Theo to shut up, that they were going and that he just had to change his shirt. Smiling, Theo watched him walk out of the room and wondered what had taken him so long to come back.

Theo took a long deep drag of his cigarette before he stubbed it out on his arm. The flesh sizzled and burned, making him winch. It was only a minute before the pained ceased and the small round wound on his arm began to close. Within seconds it was almost like there had been nothing on his skin at all.

Looking around, he reached down to the broken vacuum cleaner at his feet. Theo had no idea what was wrong with it, in reality he was not helpful in the slightest when it came to fixing stuff, but he closed his eyes anyway and ran his hand over the cleaner. Sensing an anomaly in the machine, his eyes flicked opened, glowing and entirely white. He pushed just a tiny bit against the machine with his mind until he felt a click inside of it. Standing his eyes shifting back to their usual brown, he plugged in the cleaner and flicked it on, seeing it spring to life Theo smiled and turned it off just as Jason walked in the door.

"Oh wow, did you get that working? Man I have been trying to sort that all day, thank you so much" Jason pulled Theo into another affectionate man hug, completely and absolutely happy at him being here. Jason had always admired Theo, he was his hero and the closest thing he had to an older brother. It had been so many years, but Jason still felt that connection.

"Come on, let's go and find Sookie. She is gonna be so damn surprised"

* * *

Sookie, cleaning down some table tops, was worried. A call from Bill had informed her that he had felt a something quite powerful come into the area. He had said that he would look into it when night fell, but after everything with Maryann had ended almost a year ago, Sookie had been enjoying the peace and quiet. She did not want anything like what happened before, to ever happen again.

Walking up to the bar, she slumped down onto the cool wooden surface. It had been heard, cleaning everything up, sorting everyone out, but in the end they had gotten it all done and now everything was back the way it was meant to be.

"You OK there, Sookie?" Sam's voice pulled her out of her almost nap and she slowly peeled herself off the bar.

"Yeah, I am fine…it i so very hot. I was just wishing it would cool dow…" Sookie could see Sam staring as she stopped speaking but she could feel something in her head. Sam jerked back suddenly, slamming into the wall behind him, as Sookie eyes flashed white. It was like she was in a trance, and Sam was about to jump into action when she returned, shook her head and ran out the door.

* * *

Theo and Jason could see Sookie running out of the building as they drove into the parking lot. Another man followed her that Theo could not recognize but Jason's brain told him that it was the owner of the bar that Sookie worked at.

Jumping out of the car, Theo ran to swoop Sookie up in a hug. Jason walked over and wrapped his arms around them both, kissing Sookie's cheek as they both smiled wide.

_Oh my good god in heaven, Theodore Grace, I cannot believe that it is you. Where have you been? _Theo, listening into her thoughts didn't find it invasive this time. Every day when he accidentally, or purposely, had listened in on some bodies thoughts he had felt so rude, but it was so nice when he was around Sookie.

As children they had both discovered, from a very young age, that they could read minds. Their telepathy had given them a bond that had lasted all of their childhood, even though there was a five year age gap between the two. This apparently couldn't be shaken even after fourteen years.

_Well, Sookie Stackhouse, I am here now… but…I'll explain the rest later _Sookie nodded in understanding, knowing that Jason would want to hear it as well.

They all pulled back from the embrace, before linking arms and heading into the bar. The owner, whose name was, according to everyone's minds, Sam, radiated worry and every one of his thoughts was focused on protecting Sookie. His, like the minds of many other shifters Theo had met, was more of a mess of emotions rather than sentences. Smiling, Theo slipped his hand out of Sookie's grip before stating that he had left something in the car.

Sam was almost growling and he seemed to be sniffing far more than seemed necessary. Amused by this, Theo smiled and patted Sam's arm, letting his mind be filled with far clearing images from the shifters mind. Love, he loved Sookie. Though when he searched deeper, Theo found that love to be wavering more and more each day.

"Don't worry, shifter, I mean no harm. I am just here to visit family" Sam softened a little, before tensing again when Theo's calming hand was removed.

"I don't know what you are, boy, but if you do anything to this town I will kill you myself" Sam's voice was almost a growl, his mind racing with so much anger and fear.

"Shifter, you wouldn't last a single second against me" Theo's eyes flicked to white and he winked as Sam jumped back slightly. Turning, Theo entered the bar and took a seat next to Jason.


	2. Chapter 2

_{I don't not own Trueblood or The Southern Vampire Mysteries, this is not for profit}_

**-Instantly, Constantly, For Eternity-**

_Chapter Two_

"So, do you believe him, Jay? About him joining the army?" The next day, while Theo was in the garden trying to fix the lawn mower, Sookie and Jason contemplated on the relatively simple explanation that had been given to them the night before over Theo's absence over the years.

"To be honest sis, my instincts tell me not be believe a single word he says, but it also tells me that he must have his reasons for telling us what he did. I say we just let it be for now and just be happy that he came back at all" Sookie was beginning to notice that since Jason's misadventure with the Fellowship of the Sun, he had thinking far more before he spoke.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Though I do hope he is telling the truth, it would be nice for once. You know when we were little, he lied about almost everything"

Jason cocked his head, eyes full of confusion, basically his normal face.

"Well, whenever we would ask him about his family other than us, he would outright lie and try to avoid the question" Sookie gazed off into the distance, trying to sense where Theo was.

"What's it like inside his head, Sook?" Jason looked quiet sad, and Sookie knew that he did not like talking about family like this especially his childhood idol.

"Well, I have never really been able to get into his head whenever I wanted, it was really only when he let me" Sookie leaned across the table to get closer to Jason "but the times I have been…there is so much power and so much I don't understand and, Lord Almighty, it absolutely terrifies me" Her voice was almost a whisper, like she couldn't be sure Theo was not listening "And…and that last summer he came to stay with us, right after he turned nineteen, you know, when we caught him talking to himself a couple of times.."

Jason nodded, remembering how he had thought his hero was going insane

"…well, there was a few times, when I swear to God I had heard another voice inside his head"

* * *

Theo had heard every word of their conversation, but he didn't mind. He had, inadvertently, heard far worse in his life. Though, he was a bit surprised that Sookie had been able to know that much about…his ability. Though it had taken Theo a long time to build his mental wall, and back then he was not in complete control.

The lawn had been long done, the mower repaired and the sprinkler turned on but Theo had not returned inside. Lately, since his life had taken a series of rather dramatic turns, Theo had begun to appreciate everything on a far deeper level than before. Today is was the sunshine and the feel of water droplets on his face.

Distantly, Theo could hear Sookie and Jason wondering what he was doing, but his mind was so loose and relaxed that it hardly even registered. All Theo really knew was when he opened his eyes, the warmth was gone from his face and that the sun had just about set. Shaking his head, his eyes returned to normal. That was the last thing his cousins needed to see.

Though Theo definitely liked this new found love of everything simple and peaceful, it was scaring him a little that he kept slipping into these almost trances. One time he had stared at a flower in a park for a whole day from early in the morning till midnight when a police man snapped him out of it. Theo knew that he had all the time in the world but his friends and family could be gone tomorrow.

_You will have to except this eventually, it is inescapable _

"I know" This was not a topic Theo liked to touch on very often, it was still too painful.

_Prepare yourself now for the inevitable, and when it does come it will not be as bad_

"I understand, but not right now…I like everything as it is"

As he turned to walk into the house, a buzzing in his pocket told him he was getting a call, and if he wasn't mistaken it was he Grandmother.

"Hello, Mama Flo, to what do I owe this phone call?" There was a sarcastic and slightly irritated tone in Theo's voice that he always got when she called. Nothing was ever casual with Flo, everything was business.

"Well, if you gonna to talk to me like that I might as well not bother…" Theo just waited, because she always started talking again "…but this is important so I will spare you this time. Now, I know you off 'livin' your own life' but we have been contacted with a job that we would like you to complete for us"

Theo rolled his eyes, everything was _we _and _us, _they were a family and you could never get out of the family. No matter how far you moved away for how many years might pass you were still obligated to the family.

"Now, a pack of those werewolves have contacted us looking for someone to do some simple protection spells and to do a bit of fortune tellin'. It's pretty run of the mill. There place is in Shreveport, which is why I am asking you to do this"

"Ok, fine Flo. Just give me the address and I will do it. Are they going to pay in cash?" Theo had moved away years ago, but he was forever being drawn back into their world. He knew there was no way he would be able to be normal and human, because he wasn't really human, not anymore at least.

"Yes, cash up front and make sure it is not counterfeit, we have been havin' trouble with that lately" Flo rattled off the address and the number before hanging up without even an 'I love you'.

She was definitely no Adele Stackhouse.

* * *

Jerking awake, Theo grabbed at the small phone next to his bed, its ringing stabbing at his sleep addled brain. Theo noticed that outside it was still dark and he mutter a small curse to people who called at night.

"Hello, Theodore Grace speaking" Even though he was angry at being woken, it was bad to answer a call rudely, in his line of work.

"It…it is nice to talk to you again, Mr. Grace" It was a man's voice, but the level of amazement Theo shudder, he had had phone calls like this before.

"Yes this is me. Who is this and why do you keep calling me?" There was a shuddering sigh on the other end of the phone, like the man was composing himself.

"We would…we would really like it if we could see you. Come and visit us…please" Theo didn't say a word, he was too cautious for that and this phone call definitely told Theo's instincts that he should be cautious. "Please…please just come so we can look at you"

"Listen, I don't know what you want, but never ever call me again" Hanging up on the man, Theo let out a sigh, unsure of what to do now.

_That was strange; you will have to be far more careful, he was able to find out your new number_

* * *

Pam strolled lazily through Fangtasia, tonight the bar didn't open and Pam always cherished the when she did not have to dress up like a vampire stereotype. Her heels clicked on the ground as she made her way through to Eric's office. She usually found him here; Eric was always working, even on his days off.

"Eric, we have a problem" Dropping three magazines on his desk, Eric eyed her, no emotion but indifference shown on his face. As the years had gone by it had become Eric's favourite expression and it was fast becoming hers.

The magazines were glossy and black, red and white lettering dripping of each cover. Vampire based magazines were becoming increasingly popular, much to the annoyance of most of the older vampiric community.

"Someone has ratted us out to the tabloids" Pam flipped the magazines to certain pages that had photos and articles on Fangtasia and the owners of it. Eric noticed that he seemed to be the main focus "It was most likely a greedy little blood bag because the information that was leaked is not of high importance

* * *

"Flo, I'm doing something right now, please god can you finish this" She had called right as he and Jason had arrived at Merlotte's, for some reason knowing that this was a time when he was actually doing something to call.

"All right, all right, I am just callin' to make sure you remembered about that job on Wednesday night. It is important that you make contacts in this…place you are livin' so you can get work" Flo had never liked Bon Temps or Adele or really his father. The only reason she was fine with mom and dad marrying was because she could sense some sort of power in him that she felt could be useful in their blood line. Flo was always considerate like that.

"Of course I remember, you only told me a week ago. Now please can I get back to my plans" Sometimes it was hard to stay polite around Flo.

"Sure you can, though I don't know what there would be to do in that back water little tow…" Hanging up on her, Theo made his way back to Jason, who was sitting with Bill and Hoyt. In the three weeks he had been back in Bon Temps Theo had met most of its inhabitants. Many were wary and some outright rude, because even though his name was not Stackhouse he was still a related to their strange family. Some, like Tara, remembered him and welcomed him with open arms and even Sam was beginning to like him.

Bill had not been welcoming at first but after Sookie had a quick but angry word with him Bill had been far nicer and less suspicious. Though it had never been confirmed or even asked about, Theo knew that Bill knew he was the magical disturbance he had sensed. Despite this, Theo was certain they were becoming friends.

"So boys, what'll it be tonight?" Sookie looked very pretty in that natural sort of way that normally came when she was working. She smiled at Bill and he smiled back, Theo was so happy that Sookie had found someone who could make her that happy.

"Well, Hoyt and I will have a couple of beers, Oh and can I have a burger and fries? Thanks Sook" Jason's eyes were already scanning the room for anybody new to the bar that he could…talk to. Disappointedly his eyes returned back to his friends, after realizing there was no one that caught his fancy.

Sookie didn't even bother asking Bill what he wanted.

"Can I get a bourbon and coke? And I would also like some fries" After the meals and drinks were ordered the four men were able to begin their night. Sitting next to Bill was, as Sookie had mentioned, like being on a holiday from himself. Though Theo had met many vampires before and was in far greater control of his ability, he could understand how she felt. It was incredibly nice to be able to focus on one mind and receive nothing, no thoughts, and no feelings, absolutely nothing.

_I like not having other people's thoughts in here with me as well_

Theo found it funny how it was only lately that he was used to the other voice in his head. It had taken years to accept it and even longer till he was able to speak to Theo without flinching. Now Theo even welcomed him to talk, he always knew what Theo wanted or was thinking, so he always knew the right thing to say.

Matthew had even become a friend to Theo, well as much of a friend as a voice could be.


	3. Chapter 3

_{I don't not own Trueblood or The Southern Vampire Mysteries, this is not for profit}_

**-Instantly, Constantly, For Eternity-**

_Chapter Three_

Around an hour later, Theo felt a presence behind him as he ordered drinks from the bar. Sookie looked up and immediately scowled at the people Theo could sense were behind. Before he even turned around Theo could tell they were vampires, and even though he couldn't hear their thoughts he knew there was more than one.

"Hello Eric, Pam, Chow" Sookie's voice was strained, like she definitely did not want to be anywhere near these vampires. Bill was quickly making his way over to the group, anger clearly visible in his eyes.

Pam, who had to be the blonde female, stared around her at the bar like she was going to throw up from purely being there. She was definitely not a country girl, with her three inch heels and air of superiority. Sensing he was staring, she returned his gaze, obviously expecting Theo to drop it and scurry away but Theo had had plenty of dealings with vampires and he was not afraid of them. He held the gaze, and s slight look of surprise began to spread across her face. The Asian vamp, who must have been Chow, watched this with amusement and wonder.

_These ones are used to being in control_

Theo smiled when it was Pam who had to break the gaze as the third vampire had asked her a question.

"Eric, I am not going to speak to you at all. You are going to want me to do something that is going to get me killed, like all the other times"

Eric, the third vampire, smiled at Sookie's resistance. He reminded Theo of the men in his dreams as a teenager, when he was scared and confused and having dreams that confused him even more. He was so tall, so much taller than Theo, who was only five foot eleven and his blonde hair was carefully brushed of his face. He was beautiful, but deadly.

"Sookie, you will be paid this time, we know you need the money and we need your help. This is a win/win situation" His smile was seductive, gentle but with that underlining idea that everything Eric did he did her himself. It was dangerous, and that made it even more sexual.

Bill walked over to stand between Eric and Sookie when he saw the look on Sookie's face. A look that told the world she did not want to do this but would because she needed the money.

"Sookie has said that she does not want this job and we would appreciate it if you would leave" They looked like they were about to tear each other's throats out, and Theo could tell that this was not meant for the human eyes that were staring at the two male vampires.

"Bill, Sookie and I have an arrangement and I do not appreciate you going against my orders" Eric had a look about him that told anyone who looked that he knew he had already won. It was so arrogant it made Theo forget that Eric was amazingly gorgeous and simply made him angry.

"Listen, Eric, you may be the sher…" Theo walked over to Bill and placed his hand on his arm, letting his power flow into Bill and forcing him to be quiet.

"Now, firstly, I do not appreciate you treating my cousin like she is not her own person. She has made up her mind and now you will all respect that" Gazing around, Theo saw that they were all staring at him like he was insane. But he had done this many times before and much of the magical world held little terror for Theo anymore "and if you do desperately need Sookie's assistance, I will do it for you"

_What are you doing?! God in heaven, don't get caught up in this vampire crap if you don't have to_

It was sweet, but it was too late for Theo to be a normal human.

"You are foolish, mortal, Sookie is special and that is why we need her" The vampire Chow had a look about him that said he was used to being right, whether people liked it or not. Theo was beginning to dislike Chow.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cigarette packet, lit one and breathed in deeply before continuing "You are foolish, vampire, if you think Sookie is the only one who is special" breathing out a stream of smoke, Theo tried not to look at Sookie's pleading eyes that told him to stop before he got to deep. It was distracting and he was in business mode.

Eric eyed Theo, glancing up and down his body, from his long, dirty brown hair to the boots on his feet. Theo felt like he was being undressed and it was getting hard to concentrate with Eric making him feel naked.

_You are a professional, stop this_. Theo hated it when he wasn't able talk back to Matthew, but he really didn't want anyone thinking he was crazy again.

"Sookie, Bill would you please leave, me and...Sookie's cousin have business to attend to" Sookie looked like she was going to cry and if Bill had been in a cartoon there would have been steam coming out of his ears. They did leave, though quiet unwillingly.

"Theo"

"What" Eric's head snapped away from the door which Sookie had just left through. It was funny, but Theo got the impression that Eric had a crush on Sookie.

"My name is Theodore Grace" Though Chow and Eric didn't say a word; Theo noticed how Pam's eyes flicked open, her eyebrows raised and her mouth dropped open. She was obviously more versed in the world of witches then the other two vampires.

"Well Mr Grace, it seems like you will be doing a job for us" Eric smirked, Theo was beginning to think this was his favourite expression "we will pay you two hundred dollars, it is not a very hard task, and we would like it if you could do this tonight"

"Fine, explain it to me on the way"

Theo strolled out first, kissed Sookie on the cheek, told Jason he would be back late and avoided Bill's questioning stare. He was not in the mood to explain anything.

_Be careful, cousin, Jay and I just got you back and we don't want to lose you again so soon_

Theo nodded and smiled reassuringly at Sookie, before following the vamps towards the door. As he left, Theo wrapped his hand around his eyes and muttered a spell under his breath. Immediately, all of the humans in the bar went back to what they had been doing, like nothing had happened at all.

* * *

Theo was sitting at a table in the club that the vampires obviously owned. It was black and red, and most likely when it was open looked pretty impressive, but now it all seemed slightly silly.

_Fangtasia, how ridiculous _

A new cigarette in hand, Theo waited as the humans were ushered into the room by Pam. There were six of them and at first glance Theo knew this would not be as simple as he had expected. The four women were had been so heavily glamoured that their thoughts were choppy and muddled. He wished more vampires did not use glamour, because it made his life so much harder.

Dragging deeply on his cigarette, he indicated for the first male to be brought forward. He did not seem to have been glamoured at least more than once, so his thoughts circled in his head like they normally would.

Searching for an ash tray, noticing there was none and before the vampire could run and get one, he pressed it to his skin, not even flinching as it sizzled. The vampires winced and the humans trembled. All were confused or intrigued. Theo grimaced slightly as the new skin grew quickly over the top of the red circle on his arm.

Eric, who was sitting on the bar, leaned forward slightly.

Taking the man's hand, he sifted through his thoughts, feelings and memories, expertly weaving through his mind until he was certain there was nothing he needed in there. He did learn that he loved his wife and daughter, even though she was a stripper.

The other man and the first woman were both clear, though the woman had been glamoured far more than he would have recommended Theo could still tell she was innocent.

By the third woman, Theo knew he would have to try something different.

"Do you have any chalk?" Eric looked over at Pam, and without saying a word Pam jumped up and went to find some chalk.

_He is her maker_

Theo nodded, noticing how intently Eric was staring at him. His blue eyes were piercing, and all over again Theo felt like he was naked. He would have been angry if Eric wasn't so hot.

When Pam returned with a packet of chalk, Theo was able to return to the job at hand. The pattern Theo was drawing was now almost second nature to him. His mind wondered as he drew, and from the trickles of thoughts he was getting from the young girl in front of him, he really hoped it wasn't her who did it. The fragments of memories and thoughts Theo was getting told him that if the girl had done it, she definitely wouldn't have deserved the fate that would befall her.

The intricate pattern done, Theo turned off the lights with his mind. He could sense the vampire's distress but none of them moved. The only light in the place was from the pattern drawn on the table, the faint blue light casting shadows on Theo and the girl's faces.

She was so scared, but there was nothing Theo could do about that right now.

Grabbing her hands Theo pulled her into the circle, his eyes flashing white. She gasped as Theo undid the tangled web of glamoured memory in her mind, twisting and turning until everything in her head was laid out straight and simple. It was then that he was able to find what he was after.

The lights flicked back on and the chalk circle on the table seemed to crumble away in the light. It saddened Theo that such a nice girl was going to die. Everyone was staring at him and Theo knew his eyes were still glowing and he could feel his hair moving like it was being blown in the wind. It would take a while to stop.

"She did it" When he spoke Theo could hear Matthew's voice coming out with it as well.

Chow and Pam lifted the girl up and dragged her away while Eric glamoured the other women. Theo was about to protest, but decided it would be safer not to. He did not want humans running around knowing part of his secret.

"So Mr. Grace, it seems that you are not what you appear" Sitting down in the seat opposite him Eric gazed openly and curiously. His hands were resting on the table and Theo could not resist any longer.

Reaching across, Theo grabbed Eric's hands, flipped them over and studied the patterns on his palm. Eric tried to pull away but Theo's grip was strong and he wasn't trying to get away as much as he could have. The lines were not those of a human, when a vampire was made their lives alter and new fates are decided. This, of course, could only be seen by someone looking for it. Theo's eyes glowed even brighter as he breathed on Eric's hands, causing a much older set of lines to appear.

"You are very old... from lands far away. Cold, it's so cold. Blood...blood and war. Battles... so many battles and war and death. Lonely. You were lonely" Theo looked up from Eric's hands to stare straight at his face "Your wife was killed, and your children. Everything became about the battle...the fight...killing...but you saved as many as you could..." Eric pulled his hands away sharply, his face like thunder but it was too late for Theo to stop "You had to make up for not being able to save her...Freya and...and...Josef...Christophe...Ana...Henrik...Inga. You watched..." Theo could not sustain it and he felt Matthew retreat into his body, too tired to sustain it. They had never delved that far back into a vampire's past before. He shivered as he felt the snow disappear and the empty club come back. His eyes returned to their normal brown as Theo slumped forward, exhausted beyond belief. He had seen Eric's whole life, everything in it. He hadn't meant for that to happen.

Eric could not bring himself to speak, and Theo could tell he had not thought of his human years in a long time. Pam and Chow must have seen but they did not say a word. Theo was unsure if even Pam knew that much about Eric.

"Chow, drive Mr. Grace back to Bon Temps" Chow had to help Theo stand, His legs unable to support him. Wearily they made their way out the door.

Theo could feel Eric's eyes on him the whole time.


End file.
